I’d Be Your Guinea Pig Forever
by babypanikku
Summary: [NejiSaku, Oneshot]Sakura wants to see a surprised look on Neji's face using her new method. Success. What if Neji tries it on her? Success? Nah!


**Babypanikku**: Hello again! This is another NejiSaku fic for all of the fans of this pairing. I tried my best to make this fic real good but I think I failed. However, I hope you read it and enjoy my little effort. Sorry for the wrong grammars, OOCness, and everything.

Naruto not mine!

**I'd be your guinea pig forever**

_There had always been that attraction…_

_A little action can really turn it on, fully…_

A pink-haired woman sat listlessly in her office at Konoha Hospital, waiting for the world to turn upside down. She was just too tired of waiting for that '_patient' _a.k.a. '_guinea pig_' to come for their appointment. They had been having _their _appointment since her cute, little sparring partner lost to their bet.

What was their bet anyway?

It was just an ordinary Monday when Sakura and a certain pearl-eyed shinobi met for their regular sparring session at the deserted forest at the borders of Konoha. Sakura was waiting for the Hyuuga, sitting lazily on the tree branch. She felt his presence and she quickly masked her chakra to avoid being detected by the Hyuuga genius.

It had been their game to catch each other off-guard but they just won't lose to each other so easily. They were playing this game for months yet none of them would give up. They just find a way not to be surprised of each other's presence.

Each of them had tried several methods of earning a surprised yelp or scream from their partner yet nothing seemed to be effective. Sakura was good in sensing chakra and nothing could be hidden from the Hyuuga's Byakugan.

Each time one would try a certain method but it would just fail since the other sense it easily. Neji, a genius, couldn't find a way to startle our clever, pink-haired kunoichi.

But after several months of playing the same game, Sakura had finally learned to trick Neji. And that was the day she finally decided to try out the new method.

Sakura learned to hide her chakra totally that the Byakugan (or just simply Neji's ability) couldn't detect her. She silently move from one tree to another and just in time, she saw the Hyuuga approaching.

From above the tree, Sakura observed the coffee-haired shinobi as he walked carefully across the path of trees. He stood under the shade of a tree and leaned gently against it. As usual, his face showed no emotion. However, even how much Neji hid his emotions, Sakura knew that he was waiting for her attack.

'_I will not fail this time, Neji-kun…_' she said to herself.

After some time, Neji crossed his arms over his chest and he closed his tired eyes. It took several minutes before his facial features loosened a bit. He would never do such thing in front of everybody. But there is a certain trust that he slowly built with his candy-haired partner. Sakura watched him and a playful smirk played on her lips.

'_Don't get too comfortable, Neji-kun. You might regret what you are doing now._'

Sakura moved towards the tree where Neji was currently leaning on. She stood on the branch above his head and used her masked chakra to form a rope that she placed around her ankles. She slowly lowered herself, 'Spiderman'-style, until she was face-to-face with the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji felt her warm breath on his pale skin and he opened his eyes. And there he was, looking directly at his favorite, _favorite_, kunoichi's eyes.

"Baka." He said in his mocking tone.

"That's just a teaser, Neji-kun." She countered in her sweet voice.

And then…The rest is history. Though she got what she wanted, a very, _very_, startled Hyuuga.

Sakura grinned to herself at the thought of Neji's surprised face that day. It was priceless. A once-in-a-lifetime thing.

But that doesn't answer why the Hyuuga was late…

Sakura kept on glancing at the wall clock adjacent to her table. Her mannerism of twirling her pink locks around her index finger was worsening as seconds turned to minutes.

And after a long wait, the Hyuuga arrived, yet in an unexpected manner. In a ghast of air, Neji appeared, squatting on the pink-haired woman's desk. He lowered his face just above Sakura's.

"Trying to surprise me, _Neji-kun?_" Sakura asked in a playful way.

"Nuh-uh, not like this." Neji said, wagging his index finger at her face.

He halted the movement of his finger and lowered it slowly until he pressed it on Sakura's lips. Sakura's eyes widened at his strange actions and so she tried to stop Neji.

Sakura raised her hand and wrapped it around his wrist. She tried to pry his hand away but Neji didn't attempt to move it. Her brow raised a bit and she suddenly felt uncomfortable at the fixed gaze of the Hyuuga genius.

Neji smirked at Sakura's reddening cheeks and he thought of how to torture her even more. She started the game and he had to be the one to finish this childishness.

"Haruno Sakura." Neji started and he stared at her green orbs for a minute.

"How long had we been playing your game? How about we try mine?" Neji said and he quickly removed his finger from her tightly shut lips.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but…

'_Taste of my own medicine…_' she told herself as those silver eyes pierced into her soul.

What happened exactly?

The two stared at each other while Sakura was suspended in air, with her ankles tied with her 'chakra rope.' Neji was just too clueless, waiting for the pink-haired woman's next move.

Sakura smiled a very meaningful smile as she reached for Neji's cheek. Neji jerked lightly from her touch though it seemed like Sakura didn't notice anything. Neji wondered how that woman could pull out some reaction from him. _No one can do that to him…_

Neji pressed himself further against the tree and Sakura took advantage of it. She undid her invisible 'chakra rope.' She twisted and turned in mid-air and fell confidently just in front the amused Hyuuga.

"Nice trick, but no, it didn't look nice to me." Neji said straightforwardly.

"I am not trying to amaze anyone especially a man by the name of Hyuuga Neji." Sakura answered back without looking away from his eyes.

There was silence before Sakura closed the inexistent space between them, pushing herself more against him. Sakura tiptoed to ease the discrepancy between their heights. Now, their face was just centimeter apart…

"What?" Neji said, hiding the unsure tremor in his deep voice.

And again, there was that playful smile on the pink-haired woman's clear face. There was no exchange of words just then. There was nothing but the peaceful atmosphere enveloping them.

"Boo." Sakura said in a plain tone.

When Neji's mouth opened a bit in plain bewilderment, Sakura grabbed the opportunity and pressed her lips against the wide-eyed Hyuuga.

After that plain, meaningless kiss…

"W-what…" Neji stuttered, his eyes unable to blink yet.

There was a faint blush on the woman's cheeks and she was just as surprised as the Hyuuga. She suddenly wondered what had caused her to do such action. But she quickly shrugged it off since it was actually what she had planned just to surprise the Hyuuga genius.

"I…Y-you are surprised!" Sakura blurted out, still with her trembling voice.

Neji turned his face to the side, an evidence that what the pink-haired woman said was positively true. However, neither of them noticed that they were still pressed against each other until Neji pointed it out.

"Oh…yeah…um," it was Sakura's turn to stutter.

The pink-haired woman quickly stepped back and kept her head down. She was playing with the hem of her plain white shirt while Neji brushed of an imaginary dirt on his.

"Maybe…we can start with our…sparring session, ne?" Sakura said and she quickly turned her back from him.

Neji couldn't help but stare at her back. With what she did, he was starting to see her in a new light, a really new one. He didn't know what to say at that kind of situation because, truth to be said, it was the first time someone made a move on him.

"Yes, let us start." Neji answered without a hint of any emotion.

'_But she did succeed in that…it shocked me, indeed!_' Neji thoughtwith all sarcasm.

Going back to the present, Sakura was feeling remorse for doing that _trick_ on the Hyuuga genius. Now, she was going to pay for it, _real hard_.

There was no time to be thinking about the past, however. Coming back to her senses, she realized that Neji had already closed that very minute distance separating them. He had placed his lips over hers and she was enjoying every bit of it. It was just a chaste kiss but it had a great effect on the two. It ended just before it even started to get worst _or better_.

Neji jumped off her desk and landed gently on his feet across Sakura's desk. He had that annoying smirk on his face saying '_I got you_'.

Sakura's face was all red from what happened between them. She couldn't speak for several minutes but Neji didn't force out a word, or anything, from her. She was seating there, staring openly at him.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked all of a sudden.

"Getting back at you. What do you think?" the proud Hyuuga answered back, mockingly.

Sakura blinked once, twice, and more. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes were filled with confusion.

"But…I won the bet already…" Sakura reasoned out but Neji just raised an eyebrow at her, as if telling her everything with that facial gesture.

Oh yeah…I almost forgot… 

"Who said that our little game had ended already, Haruno?" the silver-eyed man inquired, though no answer was actually needed.

Before they started with their sparring session back then…

"By the way, _Neji-kun_, may I remind you," Sakura started, with that ever-so-sweet smile on her face.

Neji clenched his fist at this but Sakura didn't notice it. He was angry at himself for letting his guard down. It was a mistake. He just lost to that, _that tricky woman_.

"Since I won, getting that really 'picture perfect' face of yours, you have to do what I want." Sakura said and the Hyuuga just waited for what the woman needed to say.

"All you have to do is come to my office everyday, during the afternoon, and help me with my little _experiment_. I am currently doing a study and I don't have anyone to help me practice it. So," the pink-haired (_devil_) woman stated with that big grin on her face, a grin that would just make everyone's day real good.

"So?"

"So, since you lost to me, you'll help me with my study."

"I will be your guinea pig…" Neji whispered to himself. Sakura heard it well, like it was actually directed to her, but she just ignored it.

"But the game isn't over yet, Haruno."

Sakura stared at the Hyuuga, wondering what he meant about what he said. She waited for a while until he was sure of what he would say.

"The score is 1-0. Don't let your guard down." Neji finished and Sakura smirked a so-Neji-like smirk but not quite.

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's a warning."

There it was…Who said that Hyuuga Neji would give up just yet?

"It's 1-1 then…" Sakura said out of the blue and Neji nodded.

"I won this time."

"What would you want in return?" Sakura asked, scared of Neji's terms.

Neji cupped his chin and acted like he was thinking of what he wanted. But Neji was always prepared. He didn't come without thinking of his ends.

"Why don't you stand and come near me?" Neji said, more like _ordered_.

Sakura shook her head at this and just complied with no questions asked. She left her chair and walked cautiously towards the emotionless Hyuuga.

She was standing there in front him and Neji just stared at her. They looked at each other's eyes so bravely, neither of them willing to lose to the other.

Neji raised his hand and touched her chin. He lifted it further and before Sakura realize it, he once again stole a kiss from her.

The Hyuuga genius quickly broke the kiss but didn't pull his face away from hers. Their faces were just an inch apart and it became a threat for another kiss. _A tease…_

"You know what?" Neji said huskily.

"What?"

"I'd gladly be surprised by you if you would use the same method on me…"

"Really?" Sakura asked, moving away from him.

Her face was filled with childish excitement and Neji found it too amusing. Then it suddenly struck him, _Why was she so excited, anyway?_

"You'll be my guinea pig forever?"

'_I knew it…_' he thought.

**End.**

**Babypanikku: **A little one-shot again from yours truly. I hope you liked it. I am very sorry for the wrong grammar…or OOCs. I am ver sorry. And for the plot…if you find it similar to another…sorry. But I promise, I never plagiarize! Please forgive me if it is really similar to another fic.

I can't update my other NEJISAKU fic "The Shattered Pieces" because I am lacking new ideas. But I would try finish the fic for those who read it.

Thank you for your support!


End file.
